<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone Among the Stacks by Sapphoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946872">Alone Among the Stacks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria'>Sapphoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Library, Banter, Co-workers, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, In Public, Librarians, Libraries, Library Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, One Shot, Passive-aggression, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rival Sex, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Sort Of, Tension, Wall Sex, Workplace Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I ask that you at least attempt at assisting patrons when they come to you, Cloud. You know this library almost as well as I do.” </p><p>“Isn’t that your job? I just do the shelving.” </p><p>Sephiroth couldn't quite put a name to his relationship with the newest hire, Cloud Strife. But there was some kind of unmistakable tension. He couldn't ignore it any longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone Among the Stacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy there.<br/>well uh. This sure is something, huh?<br/>This has been on my mind for the past couple months so I finally got down to writing it so tada.<br/>I hope you enjoy it!<br/>No beta, all me! So please pardon any editing mishaps! </p><p>Also. A page in a library is someone who alphabetizes and shelves books. </p><p>Thanks a bunch and go nuts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I ask that you at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempt </span>
  </em>
  <span>at assisting patrons when they come to you, Cloud. You know this library almost as well as I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that </span>
  <em>
    <span>your job? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I just do the shelving.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde frowned as he shoved another book into its place on the shelf. He cast a sideways glare at his coworker and certified ‘Page Botherer’, Sephiroth. Sure, the tall silver haired pain in his ass was a librarian but that didn’t give him the right to boss the circulation staff around. He sure as hell wasn’t going to order </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>around, if he could help it. And obviously he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>insanely attractive </span>
  </em>
  <span>but that was beyond the point. The guy got on his nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth pinched at the bridge of his nose between elegant fingers, breathing in and out slowly as if to quell his rising agitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know as well as I, that we’re supposed to be assisting each other. You cannot honestly continue to send patrons my way when the materials they’re looking for are </span>
  <em>
    <span>directly in front of you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His frown deepened, looking down at the snarky blonde page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He’d been a snap hire by the circulation staff supervisor Tifa, who vouched for his dutiful work ethic and even keel demeanor. Of course, he shelved and alphabetized beautifully. The shelves looked immaculate for the first time in years since he started. He got along amicably with the other circulation staff members, quiet and reserved. Cloud Strife kept to himself but worked efficiently and dutifully. It would almost be endearing how hard he tried to make things perfect in their shabby little library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his uncaring and flippant attitude, most prominently and singly directed toward </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>had slowly begun to wear away at Sephiroth’s nerves. He couldn’t understand what problem the man had with him in particular. Cloud seemed to get along fine with the other librarian staff, Zack the youth librarian seeming to especially take a shine to him. But for some reason whenever Sephiroth had to speak to the young, headstrong blonde, there was an indescribable tension. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>unique </span>
  </em>
  <span>he couldn’t put his finger on. Piercing blue eyes that sparked with defiance and something peculiar at any chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud folded his arms over his chest, turning from the shelf to face Sephiroth fully. He looked up at him with narrowed eyes momentarily before putting his hands on his metal book cart that stood between them and began to push it out from the stacks they stood between. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth ‘tsked’ bitterly and reached out, slamming his hand a bit too forcefully onto the cart to halt him. His piercing green eyes glued Cloud to the spot who looked at him, mouth agape slightly in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to ignore this issue any longer. What is your issue with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Strife?” He asserted, maneuvering the wheeled cart to the side and stepped into the blonde man's space. He crowded him up against the tall metal bookshelf, placing his hand onto the shelf beside Cloud’s head. He leaned down an inch or so, their gazes more level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get along quite well with everyone here </span>
  <em>
    <span>except me </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I’m perplexed as to why. I’ve done nothing to wrong you. Enlighten me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud met his gaze with equal intensity, quirking his head to the side and raised his eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... it bothers you that much, huh?” He blew a long strand of his spiked blonde hair from his eyes. He licked his chapped lips lightly, dragging it a bit too long as he looked at Sephiroth’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business.” He said curtly and moved to duck underneath the taller man’s extended arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth suddenly pressed the bulk of his frame up against Cloud’s smaller body, caging him in until he could feel his suddenly labored breath ghost over his lips as he peered down at his startled coworker. He clutched at his slim hip, pulling their bodies taunt. The shelf creaked in the nearly silent building from their shifting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been playing this game for quite a while now. Were you attempting to rile me up from the beginning?” He asked, a slight lilt of amusement in the silver haired man’s voice. He rubbed his thumb lightly against the wrinkled material of Cloud’s T shirt at his waist. It bunched up with the movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These past few months of taunting and provoking me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud stared at him blankly, puzzling something out behind his eyes before a dangerous little smile fluttered across his oh so kissable, full lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if I was?” His breath hitched a fraction, blue eyes shining with something erotic and sinful that he couldn’t quite name. That was Cloud Strife, for him. Indescribable in many aspects. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth chuckled, deep and quiet. Seductive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.. then I’d say you’ve succeeded in gaining my attention.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t tell who moved first, slamming roughly into the other and initiating a searing kiss that more so resembled aggressive biting and a battle for dominance than anything else. It wasn’t romantic as it was undeniable lust that finally clawed its way to the forefront of both of their minds. The tension finally peaking after months of constant pointed quips and appraising stares from across the rows of books and patrons. It was maddening but finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>had reached a tipping point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud tangled his fingers into long silver locks, throwing his arms around the other man’s neck to pull him harder against him. He hadn’t imagined the situation would ever really happen, only stumbling upon the throught amidst a quick jerk off session in the dark of night. Not in the middle of their shared workplace in broad daylight. But details, details. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Head tilted and grunting, he shivered with want as Sephiroth gnawed feverishly at his lip until he opened his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth slid his tongue inside forcefully, making him gag from the intrusion but took it nonetheless. He plundered the blonde’s mouth greedily, devouring every sound he made and keen he uttered. Sephiroth easily hoisted him up, wrapping the man’s surprisingly muscular leg around his waist and clutching hard at his plush thigh through his jeans. He held him up easily, as if he weighed nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud tightened his legs around his waist a bit too eagerly and tugged sharply at long hair, eliciting a low growl deep in Sephiroth’s chest. He pulled back, panting heavily. His eye laided and blurry with lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-ha... fuck,” he hissed, feeling the clearly prominent erection pressing up against his own excitement through his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think… you were the rough type.” Cloud swiped his tongue along his bruised bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth hummed in amusement, adjusting his grip to lean the blonde against the bookshelf and to cup his pert ass. He squeezed at him roughly, admiring the firm little mounds that fit perfectly into his large palms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t nearly as observant as I thought.” He albeit purred before he dove back in and claimed his mouth hungrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud groaned, not being able to help the instinctual grind of his hips against Sephiroth and gasped at the friction even through their clothes. Fuck, he was big. He could already feel the man’s throbbing cock under all those layers… He fumbled with the button of Sephiroth’s black dress slacks and almost cried in relief when he finally popped the button one handedly. Without wasting any time, he reached for his prize. He stroked a bit haphazardly at Sephiroth’s decently sized dick and his lip ticked up in a smirk when he felt the man shutter at his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth chuckled lowly, leaning to press wet kisses and trails of his tongue down along the blonde’s exposed neck. He nipped at his earlobe, grinding his weight up against the man in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… Eager are we?” He chuckled quietly into his ear. He flicked his long tongue along his ear and sucked at the sensitive skin below the junction of his neck. When he pulled back he rumbled another faint laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little Minx.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hg, shut up..” Cloud grumbled but silently kept his head tilted for easier access. He bit at his lip as he rutted back against the man’s hips and continued to stroke at his hot length between them. His shirt had ridden up and he could feel the warmth of his exposed cock against his stomach and it sent blood rushing to his own dick, straining against his jeans painfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth’s breath hitched lowly against his shoulder and he bit down, hard enough to bruise and nearly caused Cloud to cry out if he didn’t bite his lip hard and hit his head back against the shelf he was pressed against. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud momentarily saw stars, his vision swimming from the stark hit to the back of his skull but it didn’t deter him. He reached back between them, trusting all his weight onto Sephiroth as he fumbled with his own jeans and finally freed his own straining cock, leaking precum and throbbing eagerly in his grip. He sighed in delight, rubbing their two lengths together and gasping quietly at the stark size difference between them. He almost admired the way the other man’s dick dwarfed his. Shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth grunted, placing his hand onto the shelf beside Cloud’s head to steady himself as he continued to hold Cloud up, pressing his back against the shelf entirely and allowing him to furiously stroke their cocks together. The friction and heat ate deliciously at his core and he clutched hard to the metal shelf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud worked his fist up and down their shafts quickly, barely able to work one hand around them both and settled for using both his fists together. He threw his head back, gasping with a hiccup as the pressure and pleasure continued to build up with each slick movement of his hands and their lengths rubbing along each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up from under his long bangs, hazy blue eyes meeting keen emerald ones. They came back together in a heated kiss, more sensual and slow this time as they both started to reach their peak. Cloud came first with a quiet grunt and keen into Sephiroth’s receptive mouth. He wasn’t too far behind, splattering Cloud’s revealed stomach in his cum when he came silently with only the quietest hiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy, labored breathing. Sephiroth leant his weight against the shelf, leaning into Cloud and gently holding him still. They quietly breathed in each other’s warmth, coming down from the insane high they’d finally reached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I suppose you won’t have as much animosity toward me anymore, will you?” his lip ticked up in the smallest of smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud gave a quiet laugh, his legs felt like jelly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Maybe. We’ll see if you earned it or not.” He quipped back nonchalantly but pressed his cheek into Sephiroth’s shoulder, feeling his long silver hair tickle at his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The two staff didn’t notice the wild head of long, spiked black hair stumbling dumbfoundedly away from the stacks where they were shoddily hidden. He bounded right to the information desk where a woman with long brown hair sat boredly. She looked up, blinking as Zack stumbled into the desk and grinned ear to ear and held out his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tifa! You owe me 50 gil!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All feedback and comments are extremely appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>